Cyrus Hawthorne
|image = File:Cyrus.png |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 63 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Wood Elf |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Elvish (common), a few words in Mazi'ira |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8455 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = lost and found, trouble bound |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Froggy }} is on a boat! Damn it. This is what he's wearing in that icon, by the way. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: ''' First, some basic rules of magic: everyone is born with a limit of how much magic is in their body. Some are born with more, some with less, but naturally the magic wants to stay at an equal level. If the magic is used to any degree, it will eventually come back if one gets enough food and rest. On the Elegante, it will take longer than normal for Cyrus's magic to regenerate, leaving him fatigued for even days afterward, depending on how much magic he's used. Cyrus is capable of two kinds of magic: regenerative and deconstructive. These two magics are in the biological branch of magic, and as such, they work only on living, physical beings. Both magics require physical contact between user and subject. Regenerative magic is, in short, healing magic. If one is skilled enough, they can heal anything from small scrapes to hemorrhages to broken bones - but it does have its drawbacks. Bones, if not set properly first, can be healed incorrectly, and due to the speed and nature of the healing, there's an increased risk of scarring. It cannot regrow organs or limbs, nor does it heal existing scars or cure illnesses. In addition, the greater the injury is, the more energy it takes from the healer. Normally, Cyrus can knit a shin bone and heal the surrounding area and face fatigue for roughly six hours afterwards before it begins to alleviate. On the Elegante, this will be increased to nine hours of moderate-heavy fatigue and then, with rest, mild-moderate fatigue for the rest of the day. Deconstructive magic is the opposite of healing magic: it's a weapon, and nothing more. It inflicts wounds where the user lays their hands on the victim, and the longer the contact is held, the worse the injury becomes. The appearance of wounds is akin to abrasions in that the skin seems to have been scraped away. The pattern of injury is typically that of a circle due to the fact that the magic is expended through the palms. Deconstructive magic does occasionally backfire on the user, especially in times of great stress or when used by those who are inexperienced. Aside from his magic, Cyrus has some informal fighting experience. '''Strengths: '''Cyrus is a quick thinker and willing to take risks or get hurt to get the job done. He's bold and confident and he can be charming if he wants to. Physically, Cyrus has a lot of stamina and can take quite a bit of pain. He's also quick during a fight. '''Weakness: That boldness? That confidence? That can quickly turn to cocky stupidity. He doesn't take well to authority (a leftover from his adolescent years) and he'll be obstinate for the sake of being so if he doesn't like you. He might be smart but he's not wise - he's a scrapper, not a strategist. And while his physical attacks can be fast, they're not controlled or terribly powerful, and due to his size, larger opponents may take him down easily. Personality: 'someday '''Appearance: '''Cyrus is five feet, four inches tall with a lean though not slim build, short dark brown hair, and blue eyes. Oh, and don't forget those ears I can't shop onto his icons! They're slightly longer than normal ears, by about an inch, and pointed. He looks to be about thirty three, maybe thirty five, tops. Oh, and he, too, is covered in scars. Shush. Most are small, many are faded, but take a look at his hands or his back and you'll find something interesting. His palms are, true to his journal name, very scarred up. Their appearance has been affected badly (he thinks they're ugly, but also that scars are just a fact of life) and their texture is rough. On his left shoulder blade is a brand in the shape of a star. Such is the mark of the Coalition. It's a requirement of any fully fledged member of the Coalition, and he's fucking proud of that. Relationships Castiel: Castiel was once his guardian angel after an incident with a spell and knocking Cas out of his body. It ended amazingly, with Cyrus blind and Castiel guilty. Thankfully, Cyrus's eyes are better now, and he and Castiel remain casual friends. Cyrus is surprisingly protective of him. Catpaw: A sweet girl. He marked her up using some of his magic and he feels bad about that. He owes her a damn favor for healing his eyes, even if it was only halfway! Jinx: HATE. So much hate. Oh gods, this man enrages Cyrus. Pure and simple, he would love to pound him into the ground. How ''dare he. Pyro: Cheat. Coward. Would gladly deck him, but there's no HUGE RAGE GRUDGE. Lute: Healed his eyes the rest of the way! Cyrus owes him a favor. Seems very very young. Not on boat anymore. Mikaela: He's growing increasingly fond of Mikaela. She's quick-witted, nice to talk to, and easy on the eyes. Kissed her during their first thread! Om nom. ALSO THEY BANGED and it was hot. Torin: She has very intriguing magic! He's curious. He also met her as a child and body-swapped with her! Strange days. Vie: Cyrus has now met Vie in the flesh. She is lovely (kind of thin) and very quick-witted. She confiscated his comfy-but-hideous sweater and they went microwaving! Cyrus is extremely fond of her. Elegante 'Deaths: ' 0 '''Warnings & Punishments: '''1 warning for kicking Jinx in the balls! '''Will go Guard Dog for: Castiel, Catpaw, Mikaela, Vie Would gladly beat up: '''JINX 8U '''Notable Achievements: *First person Castiel holy-blinded! *First person to grab Catpaw's tail! How?? *Blew up a bunch of stuff in the microwave with Vie! Other Stuff, Links App Tends to be paired up with mutliple partners. Cyrus is a pimp, somehow. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Dropped